una nueva historia de crepusculo: Cap1 El Espejo Siniestro Pt1
by Bremmdittha
Summary: Esta historia creada por mi y un amigo, que pasara, LEELA!


hola amigos este es mi primer fanfic asi que espero que les guste yo cuando hago historias las hago muy largas asi que espero que les guste y no se aburran

**El Espejo Siniestro**

**(capitulo 1)**

**El Comienzo Pt.1**

Una tarde una pareja estaba paseando por el bosque donde de repente el cielo se pone oscuro y viene una tormenta impresionante y esta pareja de bella y edward andan saltando de montaña en montaña pero sin querer llegar a casa .Encuentran una casa abandonada en la que deciden entrar y eso es lo que hicieron entraron .

En la casa al abrir la puerta sale un cuervo en la que se pusieron en posicion de ataque pero despues se rieron por que vieron que era una cosa indefensa, al entrar todo el lugar sucio y con telarañas, no parecia que la habitaban en mucho tiempo.

Bella:Estas seguro de que entremos?

Edward:Claro, mientras este con tigo no pasara nada.

Bella:ok (sonrie)

cuando entraron vieron que estaba lleno de espejos, pero uno no parecia normal ya que una luz verde rodeaba su entorno,parecia una puerta secreta .

Bella :viste eso?

Edward:si es esa rata llena de sangre si

bella:no eso no ,ese espejo!

Edward :cual ? hay muchos

Bella :ese el del rincon! (señalandolo)

Edward: si, lo veo ,que sera que tiene ?ahora que recuerdo ... una prima mia dijo que vio un espejo igual ,pero con la diferencia en que ,ella murio en la semana.

Bella:basta con tus tonteras!

Edward :te lo digo en serio .sera mejor que nos vayamos ,como vampiros ,corremos peligros

Bella:vamos tontin , no vas a tener miedo a esto! dale vamos abramos esa puerta y miremos lo que pasa

Edward :no bella,tengo miedo no quiero que nos pase como a mi prima !

Ellos al final fueron juntos ,abrieron la puerta y aparece un fantasma . Bella se desmaya del susto . El fantasma dice que no hubieran entrado a la casa que esta endemoniada y que van a morir en la semana y arderan en el infierno para toda la eternidad .Edward llora por bella que se ,atiende a bella hasta que despierta .

Bella: que sucedio ?

Edward :te adverti que nos fueramos senti una mala presencia desde que un fantasma dijo que moririamos en esta semana y que arderemos en el infierno para toda la eternidad.

Bella: no lo entiendo !que tiene ese espejo?

Edward :al parecer una maldicion mejor vayamonos de aqui

intentan alejarse de la casa . la puerta se cierra sola y en ese espejo se dibuja con sangre ''JAMAS PODRAN ESCAPAR DE ESTA MALDICION''

Edward :(lama a jacob por su celular )cuida a nuestra hija por que nosotros corremos gran peligro .si no llegamos con vida ..dile que la amamos

Jacob:Que es lo que sucede?Bella esta biien? hola! hola!

edward corta la conversacion y la puerta se abre sola y los dos se van volando ..mientras vuelan discuten ..

Bella:y ahora que haremos?

edward:no lo se ,tu nos has metido en gran maldicion !

bella:lo siento !,una y mil veces lo siento

edward:lo siento ? es lo unico que dices ? tus perdones no nos llevan a ninguna parte ahora debemos luchar juntos en esto que esta ocurriendo!

se van volando a casa .. y camino al bosque ven a alguien que los seguia . eran dos niños .una niña y un niño ,ambos vampiros . y pararon a hablarles

niña:hola ! huelo a grandes problemas !

niño :si claro,en que se han metido?( la huele a bella)

bella :hola!(mirandolo al niño)..como lo saben?

ambos niños :son nuestros dones.. somos mellizos yo soy brenda ,el es juan ..estabamos cazando en el bosque hasta que los vimos .

edward:los vampiros siempre cazamos por estas zonas ..verdad

brenda :en que problemas se metieron ? si es que podemos saber !

juan :sii! cuentennos (haciendo gesto con la boca como un cierre cerrando la boca)

bella:fuimos a una casa cerca de aqui y abrimos un espejo ..ustedes saben algo?

brenda :si! se han metido en la casa de la bruja!

juan : ella maldice la casa cuando no esta asi todo el que llegue morira en la semana !deben huir del pais antes de que pasen 3 dias ! si no moriran!

edward : gracias chicos por avisarnos no saben cuanto se lo agradecemos !

brenda y juan :de nada suerte ! ...

CONTINUARA ...

Bueno antes una cosa brenda y juan ( su cuenta es Flippy717)... ahora les pongo como son los dos mellisos que me olvide:

Juan:

ropa: Un pantalon camuflado camisa negra y un chaleco

color de pelo negro con mechones rojos

brenda :pantalon chupin remera roja pelo negro con mechas rubias


End file.
